


Tombe la neige

by MaeLovesStories



Series: Contemplation [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partie 9 de la série Contemplation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tombe la neige

Un silence feutré accompagna l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine du Sunny, laissant présager à Sanji ce qu'il allait découvrir derrière. Une brise froide se faufila par l'interstice et pénétra quelques instants dans la chaleur confortable de la pièce avant qu'il ne referme le panneau de bois.

Le fidèle Sunny s'était recouvert pendant la nuit d'une épaisse couche de neige, blanche et immaculée. Aucune trace de pas ne la souillait. Elle formait comme un lourd manteau, effaçant les détails et trompant l'esprit.

La mer et le ciel autour d'eux étaient gris, et les quelques flocons éparses qui tombaient encore venaient mourir doucement à la surface des flots. Sanji alluma fébrilement sa première cigarette de la journée et prit le temps de contempler cette merveille.

Après la chaleur de l'étreinte de son amant, cette fraîcheur lui faisait du bien. Il retrouvait ses sens, prêt à programmer dans sa tête le petit déjeuner magnifique qu'il cuisinerait encore ce matin-là. Il prévit également de faire du chocolat chaud à distribuer avant le déjeuner. Il se doutait bien que Luffy et ses compères les plus enthousiastes s'élanceraient dans la neige sitôt levés et nourris, insouciants de la température.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne perçut pas le faible grincement de la porte s'ouvrant derrière lui. Un léger sursaut le secoua lorsqu'il sentit la présence de son homme dans son dos. Il sentait la chaleur irradier de son corps.

Deux bras puissants s'enroulèrent soudain autour de ses épaules, les recouvrant tout deux d'une chaude couverture. La chaleur combinée du torse de Zoro contre son dos et du plaid lui firent réaliser à quel point il faisait froid dehors. Un frisson lui descendit le long de l'échine, mais ne le força pas à bouger pour autant.

Il continua à fumer sa cigarette en silence, appréciant le contact de la joue de Zoro contre la sienne. La fumée qu'il expirait s'entrelaçait à leurs souffles matérialisés dans la froide atmosphère de ce petit matin d'hiver, formant un éphémère nuage constamment renouvelé devant eux.

Et alors qu'il tirait les dernières bouffées de nicotine, les flocons devinrent plus denses et plus gros. Il sentit quelques-uns d'entre eux venir se poser dans ses mèches blondes, puis fondre lentement. Quelques minutes encore et un murmure tiède dans son cou le convainquit de prendre retraite à l'intérieur. Le froid devenait mordant, et la neige fondue commençait à humidifier glacialement les vêtements fins qu'il portait.

Un dernier regard au paysage et il suivit son homme à l'intérieur, laissant échapper un marmonnement appréciateur à la chaleur retrouvée. Une courte étreinte et un doux baiser sur ses lèvres finirent de le réchauffer, et il se dirigea vers ses fourneaux, prêt à entamer sa routine quotidienne sous le regard assoupi de l'homme de sa vie.


End file.
